College 101
by Evelyn Panda
Summary: Underage High School Graduate Zack Fair goes into a bar. What events will follow? CLACK
1. Birthday Surprises

**Birthday Surprises**

The club was full of drunks, and people who just wanted to have fun, and Cloud was no exception. He was sitting at the bar, a glass of whiskey in hand, scanning the room, until his eyes landed on a raven-haired male as a few of his 'friends' cheered him on until he slammed the small shot glass down onto the counter top of the bar, all of them calling out in cheers. Judging from what he could see, there were at least ten of those cute, little, double shot, shot glasses.

_I wonder how old this kid is..._ The blue-eyed blond thought to himself. Something about the male down the bar was familiar, but he didn't think too much on it. A grin spread across the man's lips, and Cloud caught sight of amethyst eyes. And Cloud was getting restless. The songs began to switch, and Cloud stood, setting his untouched drink in front of the person next to him, walking towards the group of teens, it appeared. "You." Zack spun in his chair, and the rest of them turned to Cloud as well, a couple looking a little suspicious.

"Whoa, I told you, you attracted blo..." A red-head started, only to have a hand whack him in the stomach, and Cloud rolled his eyes, before they fell on Zack's again. There was definitely something behind those eyes. Without another word, Cloud reached out and grabbed Zack's hand, and the two were moving to the floor.

_**So we back in the club, get that bodies rockin' from side to side (si-side to side). Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life (ba-back to life).**_

Cloud pulled Zack closer, and started rocking their bodies together. And it was easy to guide him. Either the teen was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, _Why now? He was standing?_, or he was just enjoying the closeness.

Either way, Cloud wasn't complaining.

_**Hands-up, and suddenly we all got our hands-up. No control of my body. Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes. Eyes, eyes, e-e.**_

It was like ecstasy was coursing through their veins. It was hot to begin with, but it felt someone had just shoved them into an oven and turned it all the way up.

_**'Cuz baby, tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again. Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**_

_**So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life. I'ma get you right. 'Cuz baby, tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**_

Zack was lost in the rhythm of the music, barely aware of the people around him. He had been eying the blond since he had gotten there. It was only his seventeenth birthday, but his friends had found it necessary to pull him out to a bar, to get his mind off the stress of college.

It was paying off.

At the bar, Reno had the most jealous look on his face, while Tifa just rolled her eyes at the sight. It looked like they were getting too close, in her opinion.

_**Cuz baby, tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**_

_**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**_

The closer the song came to ending, the more Zack wanted to just stay on the dance floor. Or maybe just get a room. It seemed as if Cloud had the same idea, slowly leading him off the dance floor. And not once did they break contact until they were off the dance floor. In the background; Temperature was playing. With a flick of a small smirk over his shoulder, Cloud led a silent, and more than willing Zack, towards the doors. Zack had forgotten about his friends, and since they had _forced _him to leave his phone at home, there was no contacting him once he was gone.

Once in the cool October air, Zack felt a chill run down his spine, only to feel his spine being forced against a wall, a pair of lips pressed against his own. A hushed moan escaped into the surprise kiss when he felt the other male's hips grind against his.

"Mph..." Tilting his head up, it lulled to the side when Cloud attached his lips to Zack's neck, drawing out another groan. "Room..." He managed, melting into the touch. Zack could feel his heart flutter at the idea of getting a room with someone like Cloud.

But little did he know, Cloud was thirty one.

Zack was seventeen.

**Evelyn: Kind of short, but oh well! Maybe the next chapter will be a lemon? Want one? XD Anyways! Review, pretty please? :D The song is by Usher – DJ got us falling in love again. Just in case no one caught it!**


	2. Meet Your Teacher

**Meet Your Teacher**

Zack groaned when sun filtered into the room, shining in his eyes. "Mm...Dammit, no. I don't wanna get up." he groaned out, shifting in the bed. Taking a few minutes to think over his night, he tried to remember where he was, or who had been with, or if he was still with anyone. He remembered his friends dragging him out, and making him leave his cell phone at home. He remembered being protestant at first, even though it was his birthday. He remembered getting in, no questions asked, and then going to the bar. He remembered his friends cheering him on, and throwing back a few shots of something.

Blue eyes. He remembered blue eyes and blond hair. He remembered a light scent of some kind of cologne. Tag, maybe? He remembered being approached by those blue eyes, remembered getting coaxed onto the dance floor. Remembered the movements, and then going outside. Remembered hushed voice and...

"Shit!" Zack sat up fast, looking around the room. The setting made him instantly think of a hotel room. His heart felt like it was going a million miles a minute. His own amethyst eyes scanned the room for any hint of anyone else. Nothing. With a heavy sigh, he inched towards the edge of the bed and grabbed his clothes, before heading into the bathroom to get a shower. He wasn't aware that he was already running late for the beginning of his college courses.

But then, he wouldn't have cared, considering the headache he had from sitting up too fast, and the alcohol he had consumed the night before. He was surprised he wasn't leaning over the toilet yet.

After getting a quick shower and dressing, he glanced to the clock and cussed again, using the phone to call a cab before he left the hotel room, and went to the front to wait. The woman at the front desk gave him an odd look, and he smiled, though there was an annoyed hint behind it. And the look she held turned into sympathy, and she shook her head. Zack didn't quite understand that, but let it go and turned to watch for his cab...

"Now, for the assi..." A blue-eyed blond male started, writing on the board. Hearing the door to his class room, he paused and blinked, looking over his shoulder. "Late for class...You can stay after."

And Zack felt his heart skip a beat. Those eyes... He definitely remembered them from last night. "Uh...Right..." Zack murmured, moving to take a seat in the front, near the corner.

"As I was saying..." The man continued, turning back to write on the board, and Zack pretty much just tuned him out. If he was seeing things right, the man he had, no doubt, slept with the night before was standing in front of him, teaching a college class.

Once all was said and done, the students began filing out of the class, some of them looked like they somewhat felt sorry for Zack, some of them looked amused, and some of them were just minding their business. Cloud sat behind his desk, watching the kids with a blank stare, hands folded on his desk. Zack found this all a little awkward. He was almost tempted to make a joke about good grades for sleeping with the teacher, but then thought twice about it when the door slammed shut.

"Last night never happened." Zack jumped and slowly turned his gaze to Cloud with widened eyes.

"Huh? Wha..." Zack started, tilting his head.

"I wasn't aware I was sleeping with a minor. Let alone, one of my students." Zack made a face at that.

"Do you make it habit to sleep with the first person that catches your interest?" Why was he so bitter? It's not like he hadn't had a few one-night-stands. But those were with the people he was 'friends' with. He was a guy, after all. So why did this situation bother him? Cloud's eyes narrowed at that.

"I could always have you removed from my class, and you can repeat your first year of college. That wouldn't look so good on an early high school graduate, now would it?" Zack stood and shot the man a glare. He was definitely put in a bad mood by this. He was thinking he should have just stayed in bed. But then, that wouldn't look good on him either.

Silence fell over them, and Cloud somewhat smirked. "Hn, whatever." Zack muttered, walking towards the door.

"Then I'll be seeing you at the same place tonight, yes?" Zack paused and looked back with a shocked expression. There was something in those eyes that made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't refuse... He gave a light nod and turned to walk out of the class room, completely lost over what had just happened.

It seemed as if this year was starting off pretty good.

**~Panda~**


End file.
